Love Lost, Love Found Again!
by kitsune-cub
Summary: Hiei and Keiko fic. The Final Chapter is up! No Flames Please!
1. It's Official We're Over!

Hi this is another Hiei/Keiko fic. This chapter is where the break up occurs which is common in these kinds of fics. Anyway I really hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho 

**It's Official…We're Over!**

"Keiko…we're over okay get it through your head!" Yusuke, the great spirit detective yelled. "But why…" Keiko cried, still having a hard time believing this was really happening. 

"Keiko I don't love you anymore…okay get it… I don't love u!" Yusuke screamed. As much as he hated screaming at her he had to get her to understand. "Fine…fine…I get it we're over!" Kieko said running blindly into the woods. Yusuke wanted to run after her, but he had to let her go, he loved someone else now. "I'm sorry Keiko" he whispered while turning around and walking off, which probably was the hardest thing he ever had to do. 

"I can't believe him…he said he loved me…he said..he said!" Keiko screamed, falling down to the ground under her. She was near a lake and her school uniform showed brown splotches of dirt and rips were shown from where branches had cut through. She looked into her reflection and saw her face but it looked different, she looked depressed…she looked dead. She splashed the reflection away and stared up into the sky. It was still noon and the sun was blazing down on her stinging her eyes. 

"I knew this was to come…I knew it and I wasn't prepared for it" She said tears dripping down her face. "How can I be so stupid…It's all your fault!" she said pointing up to the sky. "You decided to play games with my life…I hate you…and I blame you!" Keiko screamed pounding her fists into the ground. 

"What is all that noise?" Hiei pondered. Whoever was yelling had woken the fire demon up from his slumber. He walked to the noise a found a petite girl on the ground crying. "What is wrong with you, human?!" Hiei asked harshly. Keiko looked up and met two crimson eyes, she  was frightened and took a step back. "What do you want?!" she asked. "You woke me from my slumber you stupid human, now I asked you a question answer it!" he demanded. "You want to know what's wrong with me…well what's wrong with me was that the person I loved just broke my heart!" Keiko yelled. Hiei thought a moment and then it hit him this was Yusuke's wench. 

"You belong to Yusuke don't you?" he asked. "I belong to no one but myself…and don't say that bastard's name in front of me!" Keiko yelled.

"So you seem angry, that's new" he said.

"I'm surprised your even talking to me!" Keiko spat. "Shouldn't someone like you be killing innocent people by now."  'Why am I talking to her…and what gives her the right to speak to me that way!' He charged for her holding his sword to her small throat. "What are you going to kill me now…go ahead see if I stop you!." Keiko screamed.

"So your not afraid to die…that's unusual for a human…tell me why?" Hiei asked curious. "Why do you care?" Keiko managed to hiss out. "I'm curious now explain he demanded, cutting her neck slightly. Kieko winced and looked up at him "Let me go and I'll be happy to explain!" "Fine!"

"I'm not scared to die because there's nothing to live for anymore…the person I loved stomped all over my heart." She whispered.

"Now that's a stupid reason…It's also the easy way out" he stated. "You wouldn't understand you're a demon, demon's won't understand any human emotions!" Keiko screamed. "You really don't have a clue do you!" Hiei screamed out at her. "I have experienced many of your emotions and I know what it feels like to have your heart stomped on…so don't talk to me like you know me so well!" He screamed anger flashing into his eyes.

Keiko stared at him, she had never seen him so angry, he was always so quiet when he was with the team. Kieko felt sorry for him.

"I'm sorry" she whispered. And she did something that she knew could get her killed…she hugged him.

_A/N: Okay that's the end of chapter 1, Please review!_


	2. Why?

**Why…?**

Hi! Thanks for reviewing you people made me so happy, that I decided to continue the story! Thank you all! Anyway on with the story!

Hiei was too shocked to say anything. Here he was in the woods and a human was hugging him. "Don't you know that your going to get killed!" Hiei hissed out at her. "If you really wanted to kill me you would have done it a long time ago" Keiko said looking into his eyes. 

He couldn't believe it…she was right, he had no idea what to say. "Why…?" He whispered. "Um what did you say?" Keiko said letting him go. Hiei could feel the warmth that was around him disappear in an instant once she broke the embrace. 

"I said…why did you hug me?" He whispered again looking up in her eyes.

"Because I was jerk and I'm sorry" She whispered.

"Sorry…sorry for what?" He asked. "For judging you without knowing you…for yelling out stupid things that I really didn't mean….and it looked like you needed a hug"  Keiko spoke. 

"I do not need sympathy from a weak human like you!" Hiei hissed out. Keiko looked up at him and stepped back. "I'm sorry I just thought…" "Well you thought wrong!" Hiei yelled out. Kieko just stared at him wondering what his problem was. "I was just trying to help…no matter who or what you are…everyone needs a hug once in a while!" Keiko cried angrily.

He stared at her. 'She's right the hug did feel good…it reminded me of so many memories from long ago….but…No! I'm getting to soft' Hiei thought. "No…I don't want to remember!" Hiei yelled, dropping to his knees and holding his head.

Kieko stood there startled by his sudden outburst.

"Are you okay?" she finally said kneeling down next to him. "No…I'm not…" Hiei whispered looking up into Keiko's eyes. "Hiei what's wrong…I can help…just tell me what's wrong." Keiko cried. "My past I don't want to remember it…it's too depressing…too sad…I hate them!" He cried. "Don't worry Hiei it'll be all right it's the past." Keiko said embracing him again. 'Why is she doing this…I tried to kill her just minutes ago. "Why…?" Hiei asked yet again. "Why…you want to know why…because I want to…you need someone…I'll help you" Keiko whispered. "I'll help you don't worry…now tell me what's wrong." She said letting go and staring him in the eye.

"When I was young I was abandoned by my family….you see my mother is Koorime a race of female ice demons." Then he paused leaving an eerie silence. "And my mother fell in love with a fire demon so when I was born I was born a boy and a fire demon…this was a crime in the village.." He paused again and took a look at Keiko. 

She had tears visible on her face. He took a deep breath and continued.

"I was given the title 'The Forbidden Child' and was thrown over board when I was an infant….thieves found me and took me as their own and I grew up learning the skills of a thief…" Hiei said looking down at the earthy ground.

He heard a sniffle and looked up…Keiko was crying. "Why do you cry…?" He said wiping a tear that was trailing down her cheek. "Because that is so so sad…I can't belive they did that to you…who could be so cruel!" She said crying even harder. 

"It doesn't matter it's the past now and we can't change the past…now can we?" He said.

"No we can't Hiei …but guess what we could always change the future." Keiko said hugging him again. "Why….?" He was cut short. "No more asking why…okay just be quiet…and let me help you…."  "For a human your cry too much you know." He said while looking down at her. (He's tall in my story ^.^)

"And for a demon you ask too many questions." She said smiling.  "But I'm curious, I like learning new things." He said. "Oh you do that's nice." "And you know what Keiko…I would like to learn something from you?" "And what would that be?" She said tilting her head to the side. "Teach me to love.." He whispered. Kieko looked at him not knowing what to say. A smile found a way to her lips. "You sure you want to learn from me and not anybody else…I am a weak human." "No only you…now please teach me" he said almost pouting. "You look so cute!" Keiko said patting him on the head.

"Watch it human…I'm no dog!" 

Keiko's smile faded. "But why…why do you want to learn how to love?" Keiko asked. 

"Now you ask to many questions?" Hiei said placing a kiss on her nose.

Now how do u like that? I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! Bye-bye! Oh and I have to give credit to www.absoluteanime.com  because that's where I got the information on Hiei.


	3. Promise!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Promise!?**

Keiko looked up at Hiei tears in her eyes. "Your not just playing with my feelings are you?" Keiko asked" Of course not…why would I do that?" Keiko hugged him and whispered "Because you seem like that kind of guy." Heidi just stared at her disbelievingly. Keiko looked up at him and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm not finish…now that I know you I know you would never do that."

"Keiko..."Hiei whispered looking at the girl in his arms. "Thank you for trusting me." He said while hugging her tighter.

"Hiei can you do something for me…?" Keiko whispered into his chest. "Yes what?" "Can you please teach me how to fight?" Hiei looked down at her his eyes showing curiosity. "Why would you want to know how to fight?" He asked.

"Because…I want to protect myself…and I want to prove to Yusuke that I can fight!" She cried.  

"And why would you want to prove that to Yusuke?" "Because he dumped me for a girl who can fight…and that's much prettier….and everything." Keiko cried. "And who was it that he dumped you for?" He asked raising an eyebrow. "Botan…" She answered.

Hiei broke into laughter. "That girl, she doesn't know how to fight…she needs Yusuke to protect her sorry butt." "But…but I thought she did fight since she always went with you guys on those missions."

"No…she gives us devices that we could use and gives us information…in other words she gets in our way." Hiei said calmly. "But can you still teach me…I want to show Yusuke what he missed out on." Keiko said.

"Why…aren't you happy just being with me?" Hiei asked putting a frown on his face.

"I'm very happy, I just want….well let me put it this way if someone you loved hurt you real bad…wouldn't you want to show them that your better off without them?" Keiko asked hugging Hiei again. 

"Well I guess so…" "So will you please help me…pretty please!" Keiko said pouting.

"Oh don't that…It won't work." Hiei shouted. "PLEASE!" Keiko said. "No!"

"Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please…." "FINE!" Hiei shouted. "OH you're the best!" Keiko said hugging him and kissing him on the cheek.

"Now have you ever fought before?" He asked her. "Um…no" Keiko mumbled.

"Oh this is going to take forever" Hiei cried. "Please don't give up on me!" Keiko said grabbing on of his arms.  Hiei smiled at her. "No I won't don't worry."

"So when do we start?!" Keiko asked jumping up and down. 

"Well today" Hiei said. "Now…Oh okay…um can we…go to my house so I can change?" Keiko asked. "Oh okay" he said. He then scooped her up bridal style and sped off. "Do you even know where I live." Keiko asked. "Um no…tell me…"  "Oh I think I'm going to be sick…It's that way." Keiko said pointing to her home.

They stopped on her front door and she went in, but Hiei stayed put outside.

"Hiei…come on come in" she said. "You sure?" He asked.

"Oh come on my family doesn't bite!" Keiko said laughing.

*****

Kuwabara was walking by and saw Keiko and HIEI! 'What is Hiei doing there?' Kuwabara thought. 'Hmmm…maybe he's there to kill her…that dirty rat…wait why is Keiko inviting him in….maybe it's a study date…' Kuwabara said walking off. 

****

"So Keiko how are…why whose this young man?" Keiko's mother asked. "Oh mom this is Hiei my...um friend.""Oh it's nice to meet you" Her mom said shaking Hiei's hand. "Um where's dad?" Keiko asked. 

"Oh he went to run some errands so anyway both of you run along" 

****

"So how did you like my mom?" Keiko asked while sitting on her bed. "She's nice." He answered. "Oh well might as well get my clothes." Keiko said while getting up.

She rummaged through the clothes and found something casual but good for training.

"Perfect…hold up a sec while I get dressed." Keiko said while walking into the bathroom.

"So how do you like it?" Keiko said walking out. She was wearing a black tank top with a khaki jacket. And some black tights that reached to her knees…with khaki short shorts.

"It looks great." He said while hugging her around the waist.

"Now let's go and get started." He said while yet again picking her up bridal style, jumping out of the window and sped off towards the woods.

****

"Okay we'll start with the basics." Hiei explained. "Now punch like this and kick like this." He explained while showing her how to do it. "Okay I got it." She said. And she started her training. 

"Your doing pretty good for a puny weak human." Hiei said with a laugh. "Oh come on Hiei…don't be that way…or I'll beat you up." Keiko said raising her hands in a fighting stats. "Oh I'm so scared." He said. "Okay you got me pissed!" Keiko said while charging towards him at a amazing speed.

And her hand glowed a magnificent shade of pink. She suddenly stopped and gazed at her hand. "What's happening?!" Keiko asked. "You tapped into your spirit energy…that's real good for someone who just started training. The glow suddenly faded. "Hey I can't do it again." Keiko said shaking her hand. "That's why you need training…now answer me how can you run with such speed?" "I have no idea Hiei….unless…Oh My Gosh!" Keiko said dropping on to the floor. Hiei quickly rushed over to her. "What's wrong?" He asked concern show in his eyes. "This man…when I was young this man came up to me when I was in the park…he kneeled down and looked me strait in the eye and said….your perfect…you'll become a terrific  fighter when you grow up…"

Keiko paused looking at her hand. "He then placed a hand on my forehead and told me not to be afraid when I grew older and all these weird things were happening to me…then he said….Farewell my little cat demon." 

Keiko looked at Hiei and started crying. He quickly rushed over and hugged her.

"Hiei…I'm a demon…and adopted…I barely remembered when my hand started glowing...why didn't my parents tell me!"Keiko cried into his chest. "Shhh…Keiko calm down." Hiei said. "Why didn't they tell me why….why did they keep it a secret…I had the right to know!" "I know Keiko…please it's okay." "No it's not I've been hurt by many people today…first Yusuke…now my parents…Hiei.." Keiko whispered. "What?" Hiei asked. "Promise me…" Keiko mumbled. "Promise you what Keiko?" Hiei asked hugging tighter.

"Promise me that you will never…ever…hurt me!?" Keiko cried. "Please promise me!?" Keiko again cried.

"I promise Keiko…I promise I will never ever hurt you" He said kissing her on the fore head.

A/N: How did you like that? Was it good, was it bad? Well I liked it…It's my finest work ^.^.  Oh and where Kuwabara saw them well come in handy in the next chapter. Thanks! Review Please.         Please.         Please.         Please.         Please.         Please.         Please.         Please.         Please.         Please.         Please.         Please.         v Please.         Please.         Please.         Please.         Please.         Please.         Please.         Please.         Please.         Please.         Please.         Please.         Just wanted to convince you! Anywayz seeya!!!!!


	4. What?

What..?!

A/N: Hey people! Thank you so much for the nice reviews. I am so glad that you guys really like the story. Thanks!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Yu Yu Hakusho! 

*****

Keiko looked up at Hiei and smiled. "Thank you so much!" "Your welcome now we got to get you back home…it's almost sundown…your parents will worry" Hiei said. "Yes of course lets go" 

In a flash they were standing in front of Keiko's front door.

"Well goodnight Hiei and thank you for everything." Keiko said hugging and kissing him on the cheek.

"No problem and goodnight…I'll see you tomorrow at 7:00 sharp." 

"Yes I'll be there." She said while walking inside her house.

"I hope she'll be okay" Hiei said while running off in his amazing speed.

"Where have you been young lady" Keiko's frustrated father spoke. "Keiko ,honey…are you okay?" Keiko's mom said putting a hand on her shoulder. "Don't touch me!" Keiko screamed pulling away from her mothers touch. "Keiko what is the matter with you…you do not yell at your mother that way!" her father shouted. 

"Why didn't you tell me I was adopted…" Keiko whispered suddenly. "A-adopted who said you were adopted?" Keiko's mother asked. "Mom memories from my past came into mind today…and why didn't you tell me that I was also demon." Keiko said while looking at the floor.

"How did you find this out?!" Keiko's father mumbled. "Like I said before memories from my past came into my mind today!" Keiko cried. "K-Keiko…honey please understand…" "There's nothing to understand…why didn't you tell me…it's my life you know I had the right to know!" Keiko shouted glaring at her so called parents.    "We didn't want to tell you because we thought if you knew about what you were that you would be an outcast…that you would act different from the other…humans."

"So in other words…you were ashamed of me and thought that others would think that you raised and unusual daughter!" Keiko screamed.

"No It's not like that at all Keiko" Her mother spoke. "Please understand!" Her father said while trying to hug her. "I said not to touch me…keep your hands off me!" Keiko screamed again.

"I'm sorry it's just…" "No stop talking…I don't care….just leave me alone!" Keiko shouted running to her room. "Why!" she cried punching the pillow numerous times. Then finally she laid down and looked up at the ceiling and her eyes began to droop. By the time she knew it she dozed off into a dreamless sleep.

****

It was the next day and Keiko slept in, she had no reason to go to school…but she had too since she had to make a living.  "Uh…might as well go" she said dragging herself into the bathroom. She quickly got dressed and ran out for school.

"Okay Yusuke Urameshi?" The teacher asked. "Uh, oh present" he called. "Wow I'm glad you decided to join us Urameshi"The teacher said in a teasing voice. "Where's Keiko Yukimura?" The teacher asked. "Shouldn't she be here already…she's never late.." The teacher whispered.

And in came Keiko. "Hey I'm here." She said. "Keiko your late but since this is your first time I'll let it pass." "Um okay thanks!" Keiko said walking past Yusuke, but never glancing at him.

"Keiko why were you late?" Yusuke asked. "That is none of your freaking business Yusuke!" Keiko hissed out. "Fine!" Yusuke spoke out.

***After School***

"Hey Yusuke what's wrong?" Botan asked. "Nothing It's Keiko she's still upset." He answered back. "Well of course she would you broke her heart Yusuke." Kurama said. He still wasn't agreeing with the fact that Yusuke broke up with Keiko…they seemed like the okay couple.

"Hey people wait up!" Kuwabara yelled running to join them.

"Oh good now let's go we have a meeting with Koenma!" Botan stated cheerfully.

"Okay now that I see that you are all…wait where's Hiei?" Koenma asked. "Maybe he's with Keiko again." Kuwabara said. "What!?" the others said.

***

"Good Keiko your getting much better at this" Hiei said. "Really…good I'm glad!" Keiko said sitting down. "Your training is tiring…Hiei" Keiko said. "Hey It has to be if you want to  be any good." "I guess so?" Keiko whispered. "So keiko have you've been experiencing any changes since you found out that you were a cat demon." "Um no…well except becoming stronger and everything" "Oh well I know that" Hiei stated. "Then why ask!?" Keiko shouted.

"Anyway what time is it…I'm hungry!" Keiko whined. "Just like a woman!" He whispered. "Hey this woman can kick your butt." "Sure…I feel like I had to go somewhere…" He whispered.

"Go somewhere…where?" Keiko asked. "I have no idea"

"You know I saw Yusuke today…" Keiko sighed. "And where did the change of subject come from…Oh shit…the team is meeting I'm late…Keiko I got to go bye…" Hiei said while kissing her on the cheek and running off.

"You see my change of subject came in handy!" Keiko shouted.

***

"Well look who finally showed up…what took you forever!" Koenma shouted. "I had to take care of something…so what do you want!?" Hiei asked calmly but harshly. "Wait…what were you doing at Keiko's house!?" Yusuke asked. 

"Why would I be at that weak humans house?"Hiei hissed. "Kuwabara said he saw you!" Yusuke shot back.

"It's Kuwabara he sees many things…since when did you start listening to him!" Hiei shouted pointing at Kuwabara.  "Hey watch it!" Kuwabara said. "You know he has a point…Yusuke just  calm down." Botan said while getting Yusuke's arm. 

Hiei shot a glare at both of them. 'How could he break up with Keiko…but isn't that a good thing…because of him breaking up with her…I met her' Hiei thought.

"Hey are you listening to me!" Koenma yelled in Hiei ear. "Yes I am…actually what did you say again?"

"The tournament…there's another tournament…we got an invitation from someone"

Koenma said. "Who would send us an invitation?" Kurama asked.

"That's the problem I have no idea" the young lord said.

"So we all fight….so when does this thing start?" Yusuke asked. "Well tomorrow…" Koenma whispered. "What!?" they all answered. "Sorry I didn't give you time but you better get packing!"

***

"When is Hiei coming back." Keiko sighed. "Boo!" Hiei whispered from behind her. "Aahhhhhh….get away!" Keiko said hitting him. "Ouch that hurt!" Hiei cried. "Don't scare me!"

"Anyway Keiko I have to go to a tournament…today we're leaving."  

"What…that's no fair…can I go?" "I don't know…" 

"I just want to see you fight I won't get in the way…and don't worry they won't recognize me…I'll go in disguise…!" Keiko said excitedly.

"Still I don't know."

"Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please,…." "I hate it when you do that…fine you can come!" Hiei shouted. "You are so the best" Keiko said while hugging him.  "Now come on we got to go"

And they headed to get ready for the tournament.

A/n: I really hope you liked this one!! Please review!! I hope you enjoyed bye!


	5. Who are You?

**Who are You?**

A/N: Hello again. Thanks for taking the time and reading my story. I really appreciate it. Thank you all…now I'll start with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

"Where is Hiei…he's late again!" Yusuke whined. "Stop whining you big baby I'm right here." Hiei said while stepping out of the shadows. Keiko followed close behind him. "And who are you?" Botan asked. "Oh my name is kei…."  "It's Kay…" Hiei interrupted staring at Keiko for her mistake. "I'm sorry" Keiko whispered.

"Well It's nice to meet you Kay…why are you wearing that cloak…I want to see your face." Botan said reaching out to pull the hood down.

"No!" Keiko said while grabbing Botan's arm. "Ouch okay I wont" Botan stated holding her arm.

"So who is this?" Kurama whispered to Hiei. "She's my guest" was all that Hiei answered.

"So how do you know her…is she your girlfriend?!" Kuwabara said in an annoying voice. "Shut up boy…who I am, and how I know Hiei is none of your business!" Keiko hissed out at the tall orange haired boy. 

"Seesh I get the point…" Kuwabara spat out.

"Everyone on the ship right away" A hoarse voice said. 

"That's are call come on" Yusuke said. 

They all boarded the ship which was covered of demons everywhere. "So what now?" Keiko asked Hiei. "We fight."  "Oh…and me?"  "Just protect yourself for the time being" he said. "Fine."

Many demons headed there way first for they were the team everyone despised. They all lost and the Urameshi team were the only ones left. "Now that was a waste of time" Keiko said.

"Yes I know but it's part of the tournament" Hiei said.

"Okay team Urameshi you made it…now get off we're here!" The captain of the ship shouted.

They all got off and headed towards the place they were supposed to stay. "This place again…" Yusuke whispered.

"Oh well I liked it last time." Botan said taking Yusuke's hand. Keiko felt hurt …she still wasn't over it. Hiei knew Keiko was hurt with that action, so he took her hand and gave her one of his rare smiles. "Thank you" Keiko whispered while leaning her head on his shoulder.

"So they are a couple" Kuwabara said. "But who do you think it is" He added to Kurama. "I have no clue" Kurama responded.

"Wow this room is bigger than last time" Botan gasped. "But where will Kay sleep?" Kuwabara asked. "Don't worry I can sleep on the couch." Keiko answered. "No Kay you can sleep on my bed." Hiei said while squeezing her hand gently. "If you insist." Keiko said.

"Aww isn't that sweet!" Botan said. "Yeah, yeah sure." Yusuke said. "Now be quit…I'm sleepy" He added while going into his room. And with that they all headed their separate ways to rest.

***

Keiko was tossing and turning in bed…her night mare was getting worse.

***In Keiko's dream****

"Hello again" a females voice hissed. "Who are you….what do you want?!" Keiko cried. "Now…now is that the way you treat your sister." The voice called. "Sister…I have no sister" Keiko hissed.

"And how would you know that…you know nothing of your past."  "Shut up!" Keiko screamed.

"Keiko it's all your fault !" The voice said now getting angry. "I did nothing" Keiko whispered.

"It's all your fault mother died…!" The voice again screamed harshly. "What… how…I don't remember!" Keiko shouted.  "Well let me help you remember." The voice said.

All of a sudden they were in the woods and a beautiful house was shown. There in the front yard was Keiko…but her eyes were emerald and her hair black. "Why not mama why can't I go" the young Keiko cried. "Because it's too dangerous and your to precious." Keiko's mom stated while hugging her. "But why does sis-sis get to go!" 

"Because she does not carry the power that you have." Keiko's mother said.

"Why me…why did I have to inherit the stupid power!" little Keiko cried. 

"Because your special." "No I'm not I can't do anything without you or father around me…now I can't go hunting with father or sis-sis!"

"Keiko calm down Meera and your father will be home soon…now come inside." "Fine" Keiko said.

"Now stay there I'll bring you a snack." 

As soon as her mother left…Keiko ran out the house running into the woods. "I'm going to find father and sis-sis…I want to have fun too!"  As she was running she bumped into a big demon. He was about 6 ft. and his eyes were bloody red. He looked like warrior of something. Keiko quickly got up and apologized. "I am so sorry mister!" she cried. The demon looked at her and smiled. "So you're the one." He mumbled.

"I'm the what…"She said while looking up. "You're the one with the power that can destroy anything if used correctly." He said while moving closer to her. 

Little Keiko took a step back and looked up tears in her eyes. "No please…get away" Keiko screamed. 

***

"Keiko where are you!" Her mother cried running through the woods. "No please…get away!" 

"Oh no that was Keiko…" her mother said running off to her daughters voice. "Leave her be!" Keiko's mother said while stepping in front to protect her.  "Get out of the way!" the demon shouted. "Leave my daughter alone…don't you dare lay a hand on her!"

"If you won't move I'll make you!" 

Then they fought what seemed like an eternity to Keiko. She had never seen her mother fight. Then her mother landed on the ground next to her clutching her stomach. "My daughter leave please he's to powerful" "But mama come with me mama don't leave me!" Keiko cried. "I said leave!" "NO!"

"Leave!" Keiko's mother said pushing Keiko away. The demon looked at the pathetic women on the floor. "You die now!" and with that he sent a blast killing her.  Keiko stood there eyes in disbelief…her mother was dead. 

The demon smirked and tried to grab Keiko. "No!" she screamed. A bright light shot out of her destroying the demon. She fell to her knees and put her head on her mother's stomach.

"I'm sorry mama it's all my fault I'm sorry!"  Just then Meera and her father came running in seeing Keiko covered in blood and the demon dead. But far worst they saw the wife and mother dead. Then ran to Keiko asking her what happened. Keiko explained everything.

A few month's later Keiko's father gave her up. "Listen to me my daughter I am not doing this because I hate you…you need to be protected these people will help you…you won't remember anything…but when you grow up you will" He said while tears fell from his eyes. "I'll be watching you and also will Meera…don't cry and be happy." He said while giving her to her foster parents. "I love you…please don't forget that." Then he left never wiping his tears.

***

"So you see it's all your fault Keiko!" The sister hissed. "Meera is that you…where's father!?" "He's fine…he has no clue I'm here in the tournament…I will kill you Keiko!" she hissed.

"But It's not my fault….wait it is…no, no, I'm sorry!!!!" Keiko screamed. "That is not going to help Keiko!" 

"Sis-sis please I didn't know…I didn't know!" Keiko shouted.

"Stop complaining and watch your back!" Meera said while leaving.

***

Keiko woke up screaming. "Sis-sis I'm sorry…I'm SORRY!!!!!" Everyone ran into the room. They all saw her but her eyes were emerald and her hair black. She was back to her true form. 

"Keiko are you okay…what happened…what's up with your eyes and hair!?" Hiei asked. "Oh Hiei it's all my fault…it's all my fault" she whispered while crying into his chest.

"Keiko!?" The rest shouted.

A/N: So how did you like this chapter. I hope it's good enough for you guys. THANKS A LOT FOR READING!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	6. Explanations…

Explanations…

A/N: Hi again! Thanks for all the great reviews! Oh and Keiko's spirit energy I'm going to change it to emerald green instead of pink. And I'm sorry I left it in a cliffy it's just that that was great spot to end it. ^.^

Anyways….I better start with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, own Yu Yu Hakusho! ^.^

"Keiko!?" Everyone shouted in disbelief. "That can't be Keiko it doesn't look like her!" Kuwabra said. 

"What are you trying to pull Hiei!?" Yusuke yelled. "Please stop yelling!" Keiko cried covering her ears.

"Keiko are you okay tell me what happened" Hiei whispered.

"That's not Keiko…!" Yusuke shouted. "That's a demon!"

Hiei ignoring his shouts asked Keiko again. "What happened?"

"Nothing…don't worry about me I'm fine." Keiko mumbled. "You better be" he said hugging her.

"Wait I think we all need some explanations!" Yusuke again shouted.

"Fine as long as you keep your big mouth shut!" Keiko screamed out. They all sat on the couches staring at both Hiei and Keiko. "This is going to take forever." Keiko whispered.

She told them everything from the beginning of the break up till when she met Hiei. They all stared at her in disbelief. "But how are you a demon?" Botan asked. "That's my business and not yours!" Keiko hissed out. Botan was taken aback. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to bite your head off…" Keiko mumbled.

"Um It's okay…I understand…" Botan said. "So what's the deal with you and Hiei!?" Yusuke said glaring at Hiei.

"He was there for me when nobody else was and he helped me pull through…I guess what I'm trying to say is I love him." Keiko said while blushing a crimson red. Hiei stared at her with wide eyes.

"Do you really mean that?" He whispered. "Of course I do!" Keiko said while hugging him.

"Good because I love you too." He whispered in her ear.  "OH that is so SWEET!" Botan said.

"Yeah sweet whatever…" Yusuke said while looking at the new couple embracing.

He had no clue why but he felt like tearing hiei into pieces. 'Am I jealous?' He asked himself.

'No I can't be I have Botan…but still!' He got up and quickly left the room. 

"I wonder what his problem is?" Kuwabara asked.  "I think I know…" Keiko said while getting up. Hiei quickly grabbed her arm. "No let him be" he stated. "Okay…I guess…" 

"You still need to explain to me why you were screaming in your sleep…" He said sternly to Keiko. "I really don't want to tell…please don't make me" Keiko said looking up at him tears ready to fall.

"Okay I won't push you…but when your ready to tell me…I'm always here." "Yes I know thank you"

"Well we better get going…we need to train!" Yusuke said angrily. "Fine…man what's your problem!" Kuwabara said standing up. All the boys walked off to train leaving Keiko and Botan behind. "So how are you and Yusuke doing?" Keiko said breaking the silence. "Oh were doing fine…I'm glad you found someone new…I was worried that you were going to hate me…" Botan said looking down. "So did I…but I can never bring myself to hate a friend." Keiko whispered. "OH MY GOSH….I'm your friend …I'm so glad!" Botan said while hugging Keiko.

"Um okay I get it your happy…now can you let me go before I pass OUT!" Keiko shouted. "I'm sorry It's just that I'm so happy."

"Aww isn't that precious…" A voice called out from the balcony. Both girls turned around to see the person the voice came from. There stood a girl taller than both with dark blue eyes and black hair with blue highlights. "Hello Keiko it's nice to see you again after all these years." Meera spoke while walking slowly to Keiko. "What do you want!?" Keiko said while backing off.  "Do you know this girl?" Botan asked frightened. "You know what I came for little sister…did you forget already!!" Meera  shouted while charging toward Keiko. She grabbed Keiko by the neck and raised her up. "What your not going to fight back!" Meera said squeezing harder. "No I won't…I won't fight you…please…sis-sis I'm sorry!" Keiko managed to choke out. "Sorry isn't good enough it will not bring mother back!" Meera said crying tears of sorrow and anger.

"I couldn't do anything…It's not my fault I tried to help…I'm sorry I went but you didn't know how hard it was!" Keiko cried. "How hard it was…HOW WAS IT HARD!" Meera shouted. 

"You would of done the same thing…you were lucky you got to do everything without being watched every freaking second!" Keiko screamed out. "You would have ran out too…I know you would have…I couldn't stand it…It wasn't fair!" Keiko said crying harder. "Still…Still…" Meera stuttered. But nothing came out of her mouth.

"I know it's my fault…and if I could change it I would…but I can't!" Keiko screamed. 

Meera stared at her little sister…she looked exactly like she was 5 years old again. Meera dropped her to the ground and hid her face ashamed of what she did. "I'm sorry little sister but I had to blame someone and you were there it…it just stuck in my head." Meera paused and looked up tears in her eyes. "Once I saw you near mom's dead body covered in her blood…I couldn't help myself" Meera said smiling. "I'm sorry!" She said while running out the door.

While running she bumped into the guys, back from training. She quickly apologized and ran away. They saw that the girl ran out of there room and they quickly went to check what was up. There they saw Keiko holding her neck and coughing. She had blood trickling down her neck on where Meera dug her nails in. "Oh Keiko are you alright?" Botan said helping Keiko up. "What happened!?" Hiei shouted.  "Her sister cam and tried to kill her…but then it's like she just snapped and finally noticed what she was doing and dropped Keiko" Botan explained. "It was that girl that we bumped into wasn't it?" Kurama asked. "Yes" Botan whispered. "Well lets go get her!" Both Hiei and Yusuke shouted. "NO!" Keiko cried out. "But why Keiko she tried to kill you…what if she does it again." Botan asked. "She's being controlled." Keiko whispered.

"Don't try protecting her!" Botan cried. "I'm not lying I remember when I was young she didn't want to give me up… though she still wasn't happy that I was there when mother died…she still cared for me and she showed it." Keiko whispered. 

***Flashback***

"Daddy please you can't give her away!" Meera shouted. 

"I wonder what all the noise is" Keiko said while hiding behind a huge vase. "I'm sorry Meera but we have too."

"No we don't I can become stronger and protect her…we don't have to give her away to those humans…I don't want to lose someone else!" Meera cried. "I'm sorry…" "OH I HATE YOU!" Meera said while running off.

"Sis-sis what's wrong…what's going to happen to me." Keiko said while walking out from behind the vase. 

Meera stared at her and hugged her tightly. "Nothing is going to happen I won't let it" Meera whispered. "Thank you sis-sis." Keiko cried.

***End of Flashback***

"I know she was controlled …her eyes they didn't have that twinkle" Keiko said while smiling. "Keiko are you sure…" Hiei asked. "Yes I am I know she'll come back thought…whatever is controlling her won't give up" Keiko said while looking down. "Please sis-sis be strong" she whispered.

***      ***

"What the hell was I thinking!" Meera cried out. "You were thinking what I told you to think"  A voice said. And out from the shadows cam a tall young man with dark blue hair that reached his waist. His eyes were silver and beautiful. "What do you want!" Meera answered. "Come on you know it was her fault meera …it was always keiko's fault."  "No it wasn't…it wasn't!" Meera said dropping to her knees and covering her ears. "Yes it was and your just going to let her live…It was her fault your mother died!" the mysterious man screamed. "No it wasn't she was young she didn't know…she…"

"HUSH…you know she shouldn't have run off…IT WAS HER FAULT!….listen to me KILL YOUR SISTER IT"S ALL HER FAULT!" The mans shouted. "It's all her fault…"Meera said softly her eyes getting cloudy.

"When you kill her bring her to me…or better yet bring her to me alive!" the man said.

"Of course…sir." Meera said while running off. "Worthless demon….she was so easy to control…her emotion are her weakness…but now I will get what I want!" The man laughed.

"It's all your fault Keiko!" Meera screamed heading towards her younger sister to finish the job.

A/N: So did you like it! Did you? Did you? I hope it was good!! I know I didn't make Keiko fight back but that will come in the next chapter! I hope you really, really like it! Review please!


	7. No Not Again!

No…no…Not AGAIN!

A/N: Hello again! ^.^ You people are great! I'm glad you take the time to read my story!

Thank you all!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I will never own Yu Yu Hakusho

"Keiko your sure your okay?" Hiei asked hugging her. "Yes…I'm fine" Keiko whispered. "So do you think that her sister will come again?" Botan asked Yusuke. "I doubt it but we still got to watch out for her"

"Hey guys something's coming…and it's coming fast!" Kuwabara said. "What is it?" Keiko asked. "By it's energy I'd say it's a demon…and it's very angry!" he shouted.

"Keiko…little sister…I'm Back!" Meera shouted. "What do you want!?" Hiei hissed stepping in front of Keiko. "Out of my way prince charming I need to kill the precious girl your protecting." Meera said taking out one of her blades. "Like hell I'll let you hurt her!" Hiei screamed running towards Meera. 

"STOP!" Keiko screamed. Hiei stopped and turned to Keiko wanting an explanation. "This is between me and my sis-sis…"  Kieko whispered.

"You sure Keiko…?" Hiei asked. "Don't worry I'll be okay…I love you Hiei…" Keiko said while walking towards Meera. "Your saying this like your going to die…you better not… I love you too" Hiei whispered.

"Well, well…little sister is actually going to fight.." Meera said.

"Shut up and get ready!" Keiko said rushing towards her…her fist glowing emerald green. She made a punch for Meera but unfortunately missed and hit the wall. "Tsk, tsk , your too slow little sister" Meera said charging toward Keiko and stabbing her in the stomach. Keiko fell to the ground clutching her stomach in pain. 

"Why…why would you do this to your little sister!?" Botan yelled tears in her eyes. "Shut up girl…you would never understand…now to finish the job…" Meera said picking up her blade ready to strike Keiko. "NO!" 

Hiei shouted tackling Meera to the ground and stabbing her in the arm. "Get off ME!" Meera shouted pushing him off.  "Keiko you die NOW!" Meera screamed charging for her. "Sis-sis…please….I-I'm sorry…" Keiko whispered. "Meera stopped dead in her tracks staring at Keiko.

And again she looked like she did when she was 5 years old…helpless and afraid. Meera dropped her sword and fell to her knees. "What have I done…keiko I'm sorry!" Meera said hugging Keiko close.

"It's okay…sis-sis" "No it's not it's all my fault…please don't die." Meera said tears falling towards the ground. "I'll live" Keiko said smiling up to her sister. 

"MEERA!" A voice as loud as thunder called. "You were to kill her…remember it's her fault!"  "That won't work for me now" Meera said smiling. "I understand now and you well pay for using me to kill my own sister…!" Meera screamed. 

"How touching but no…" He said. And like nothing Meera fell to the ground trying to breath. "What..?!" She managed to gasp. "You'll have to die I'm sorry Meera…you didn't give me what I wanted…goodbye!"

And with that Meera screamed in pain and fell lifeless on the floor.

"No…NO NOT AGAIN!" Keiko screamed. "What a shame she was a very beautiful demon…" the man said walking out of the shadows. "Oh how rude of me…allow me to introduce myself. my name is Kage." "You bastard…how could you do that!" Kuwabara yelled. "Well you just saw me do it…why ask." Kage said laughing.

"How…how could you!" Keiko said losing control of her anger. "You know she's not truly dead…just come with me Keiko and she will live. "Theirs is no way in hell that I am going to let her go with YOU!" Hiei shouted.

"Hiei…I love you and I always will…" Keiko said kissing him on the cheek and walking towards Kage.

"Keiko what are you doing" he asked. "I'm sorry it's all my fault…all my fault." And with that they disappeared leaving a bewildered Hiei. "KEIKO!" He screamed running to the place where she once stood.

"No…" he said while kneeling down a single tear rolling down his face.

"What happened…where's Keiko!?" Meera asked. "You…you it's all your fault!" Yusuke said getting Meera by the collar. "What…no he didn't…you let him take her!" Meera shouted. "She left so you could live!" Yusuke shouted. "You Idiot…do you even know why he wants her…!" 

"Actually we don't…would you mind explaining to us…?" Kurama asked.

"My sister…she's special she has this power that can control all elements…everyone wanted her power and that's why we gave her away." Meera explained. "So in other words she has the power to take over this world?" Kuwabara asked. "Exactly!" Meera said. "Why didn't Koenma know about this!" Yusuke said looking at botan.

"Well actually he did we just all thought that this mysterious girl was dead." Botan said.

"She soon will be dead if we don't go get her." Meera said. "But what about the tournament." Kuwabara asked. "You fool the only reason we were invited to this tournament was because that man wanted Keiko!" Hiei hissed out.

"We'll get her back…I won't let her die…I promised that I wouldn't let anything happen to her!" Meera whispered staring at her pinky.

***Flashback***

"Sis-sis will I ever see you again" Keiko asked while looking at her big sister tears in her eyes. "Of course…I'll be watching you every day and if those mean old humans do something to you…you tell me and daddy" Meera said while trying to smile.

"Don't forget me sis-sis!" Keiko cried while hugging Meera tight. "Never…I would never forget you"

"Now can you promise me something…" Keiko asked.

"What?" "Promise me that you will always be there for me that you will never let anything happen to me…" Keiko said holding up her pinky. "It's a promise" Meera said hooking her fingers with Keiko's. 

***End of Flashback***

"Well lets go we need to get her back!" Meera said getting up. "Your right I will never let anything happen to her." Hiei said. "Are you guys coming or not!" They both screamed to the others. "Of course!" 

And with that they were off.

A/N: Did you like! I hope you did! Please Review!


	8. The Rescue Mission

The Rescue Mission…

A/N: ^.^ I'm so happy you people are reading my story. Your all great!

Disclaimer: I will never ever…ever own Yu Yu Hakusho.

"So Keiko show me your power.." Kage said. "I don't know how and even if I did you think I would have showed you!" Keiko spat. "Your very brave for someone who can die so easily" Kage said holding Keiko's chin tightly.

"Such a pretty face" he said. "Let go of me!" Keiko hissed.

"Such a bad temper my dear…" he laughed. "Well if you won't show I guess I have to do it the hard way  force it out of you….Uhhh it's always so annoying to hear them scream…" Kage sighed.

He took out a long sword that glimmered in the night he pressed it to Keiko's slender neck and cut it slightly.

"What are you going to do…?" Keiko asked wincing.

"Not so brave anymore….I can smell your fear…." Kage said smiling. "I hate your smile it's so…so…evil!" Keiko shouted. "Thanks for the compliment…Keiko" He said kissing her cheek.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Hiei shouted knocking Kage down.

"What…what are you guys doing here?" Keiko asked. "Like I would leave my little sis-sis to die…" Meera said smiling untying Keiko. "Thank you…" "No Prob!"

"Okay You scum bag your dead!" Yusuke yelled getting his spirit gun ready. "You think that puny ray will beat me then your really don't have a brain!" Kage said jumping out of the gun's way. "Shit!" Yusuke yelled.

"Hmm let's get this over with!" Kage said shooting a blast towards Keiko. "No…you don't!" Meera shouted blocking Keiko and getting hit by the blast. 

"MEERA!" Keiko yelled. "Sis-sis you okay!" 

"Sure I am I just need to sleep…" Meera said closing her eyes. "No please no!" Keiko yelled. 

"Oops wrong target…I better get it right this time" Kage said shooting a blast again to Keiko.

"No…" Hiei said blocking the attack easily.  "Now you die!" Hiei said charging towards him taking his sword out ready to strike. Hiei slashed him and Kage split in two falling to the earthy ground. "Hn…weak bastard.." Hiei said turning around heading for Keiko.  As he went he felt a sharp pain through his stomach. "What the hell?!"

"No who's the weak bastard…" Kage whispered. "H-how….?" 

"I have my ways you can't beat me!" Kage hissed. "Now that they're out of the way!"

"They are but we're not!" Yusuke said charging for him. "That's where you're wrong!" Kage said putting a spirit cage around the rest of the group.

"What the hell is this!" Kuwabara said. "It's a spirit cage it holds any kind of creature and it's invincible…but how could he have learned it." Botan explained.

"Worthless creatures" Kage spat. "Now to settle this…my dear Keiko why don't you just come with me…I really don't have to kill you."

"No Keiko don't listen…Keiko what's wrong!?" Yusuke yelled. 

There stood Keiko in the middle of the forest her eyes glowing white and her spirit energy flowing all around her. "I can't believe you for all I know my sis-sis could be dead…and also my only true love!"Keiko shouted looking up.

"You will die!" Keiko said charging towards him. Out of her hands came a staff each symbol of the elements engraved on it, each glowing a magnificent color. "Do you plan to fight me!" Kage yelled.

"Of course!" Keiko said pointing her staff to Kage…and out from the tip of her staff a bright light shot out blinding everyone. Once it cleared Kage was gone.

"Did I win…?" Keiko said gasping.  "Way to go Keiko!" Meera said while helping up a hurt Hiei. "Well done!" Hiei smiled. "Hiei your okay!" "Of course I …." He had no time to finished Keiko had kissed him fully on his lips…their first real kiss! "Oh My Gosh…That is like totally sweet!" Meera smiled.

"Yes it is!" Botan said. "Hold on hey boy that's my little sister don't do anything to her…I don't want her pregnant soon!" Meera yelled. "MEERA!" Keiko shouted chasing her sister. "AHHH…HELP THIS GIRL CAN KILL!" Meera shouted. "You brought it on yourself!" Keiko yelled.

"It's a shame they think I'm gone" Kage whispered walking off. "I'll be back"

"Get her off of me!" Meera shouted again,. "Sorry but you sort of deserve it!" Hiei said laughing. "You guys are mean I can't believe you find her trying to kill me hilarious!"  "Sorry but we do!" Yusuke said laughing.

A/N: Did you like? Did it suck? Tell me the truth! Thank you! Review! BYE!


	9. OH No! IT's Them!

**Oh…No…It's Them…******

A/N: Hello I'm back again! I swear High School is such a drag! Anyways I just got a review telling me that Hiei was taken by her and not Keiko. Well whatever makes you happy is fine with me. This is my story and Hiei is with Keiko. No I am not being mean I'm just saying that's how my story is going to be.

Well let's get on with the story.

Oh and I finally let them have their first kiss…thanks to a reviewer called kiwiecat! Thanks!^.^

"Oh my gosh…we won!" Botan yelled. "Of course we did…what did you think we would lose!" Yusuke said. "Um no!" 

"Well anyways I better get going before I get in trouble with…" Meera stopped turning around. "That's right your in big trouble young lady!" Meera's father said grabbing her by the ear. "That hurts…dad…I found KEIKO!" Meera shouted. "Huh Keiko…where!?" "Um right here dad" Keiko whispered stepping up.

"My daughter…" Her father mumbled.

"My Daughter!" He cried hugging her tightly. "I am so happy to see you…are you hurt….what happened…what are you doing here!?" Her father started asking.

"Don't worry I'm fine I'm just so happy to see you!" Keiko said crying. "Same here!" her father answered.

"And you…what are you doing here!?" He asked shaking a finger at Meera. "Um that's a very long story…" Meera answered. 

And she quickly told her father everything that happened. 

"You tried to KILL you SISTER!" Her father shouted. "Calm down father…remember I was being controlled."

"Oh of course."

And through the door a messenger came in. "Um, excuse me but…team Urameshi…you're still required to fight…today it your first battle.." The messenger said.

"But I thought that evil dude sent us the invitation!" Kuwabara whined.

"Yes he did but we have to fight the dark tournament or else we die…remember." Kurama explained.

"If that's true then it's not over…"Keiko whispered to herself looking at the ground. "What's wrong?" Hiei said hugging her around the waist. "OH…it's nothing!" Keiko said plastering a fake smile on her face.

"Okay…if you say so…"

"So let's go…we have a fight to win!" Yusuke shouted. "Don't get so cocky…" Kuwabara said. "Who are you calling cocky!"  "Well…I don't know….maybe you!" "Why I ought a!" Yusuke said punching Kuwabara.

It was turned into a big fight. "Okay…I'm scared is this normal!" Meera cried.

"Yes it is don't worry" Kurama answered.

"Um okay…whatever…"

*** In the stadium ***

"Okay here we have the first battle team Urameshi!" The announcer shouted as boo's could be heard in the stands.  "And Team …huh…this team doesn't have a name…um okay this team chose to be anonymous 

"Anyways would the team leaders please come up!" The announcer shouted.  Yusuke got up on the ring and from the other team came a girl his size with lime green eyes and wild dark purple hair. "Um okay…" Yusuke muttered.  "I say one on one" The girl whispered.

"Fine with me!" Yusuke said calmly"

"The leaders have chosen…it will be a one on one match!" 

"Okay who goes first…?" Yusuke asked. "I will!" Kuwabara stated. "Fine whatever…" Yusuke muttered.

"Good luck Kuwabara!" Meera shouted. "Hey thanks!" 

"Um do you guys think he has a chance!" Meera asked excitedly. "Um…no!" They all stated. Meera just turned around and cheered some more. "I know you can beat him Kuwabara!"

"Does your sister ever listen…" Hiei whispered to Keiko.

"Um she just doesn't like to think negative things!" Keiko said while rubbing her hand behind her head.

"My sis-sis is um… weird!"

"I think I know that already" Hiei said.

"Now are you ready to get your but whooped!" Kuwabara shouted to the guy. He was as tall as Kuwabara with eyes that were orange. His hair as a bright red and he smirked at Kuwabara. "You think you could beat me?" "Um yeah!"

The fight soon started and to everyone's surprise it was short…and Kuwabara won!

"Okay that was too easy…something's going on!" Meera shouted. Meera over looked the team they were against.

Each was different…she had already seen that girl and boy. There was this other guy dressed in green and his hair brown. His eyes were a magnificent green.  Meera then stared at the guy next to him. He was covered in a black cloak. "Who is that…?" Meera wondered.

***  ***

Two more fights had passed and the other team was winning. "We have to win this one…to tie!" Yusuke shouted. "I'll go" Hiei said. "Good luck Hiei!" Keiko said hugging his and kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"Thank you"

"Oh MY GOSH…!" Meera shouted just noticing something. "I know who they are…I know…oh no!"

"Sis-sis what's wrong!" Keiko asked.

"Hiei's dead…" Meera whispered. "What are you talking about…!"

"Those people are…they are…" Meera stuttered. "Who!?" Keiko called.

"The…" Meera was cut off by the announcer. "And now the battle to decide the winner…Let the battle begin!"

A/N: Okay I'll leave it there. I couldn't update because band has been giving me a hard time. I spent 5 hours in a bus yesterday and the game got cancelled! I was so pissed off! Anyway I've been having a hard time in High school but I'll deal! Please read and Review! ^.^


	10. Is It Over?

**Is It Over…?**

A/N: Hi…Hi…Hi…! Thank you all for reviewing and reading! You make me so, so happy!

Oh and I forgot to add this disclaimer in chapter nine! No one sew me!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho…but I do own Meera! Oh the disclaimer is for both chapter nine and ten! ^.^

"Meera what are you talking about!" Keiko said shaking Meera by the shoulders. "The elements…the elements…" Meera whispered over and over.

"They're after you little sis-sis…because you contain all the elements power in one…you're a reincarnation…of their powerful leader…" Meera mumbled.

"Then why the hell do they want to kill me!?" Keiko cried. 

"Okay fighters ready fight!" The announcer shouted. Hiei took his kantana out (is that right?) and charged for the man in the cloak. The man quickly jumped out of the way and punched Hiei in the stomach. "You think that will harm me in any way!" Hiei said slicing at the man. 

The cloak was ripped into shreds and there stood the true face of the man. "I knew it!" Meera yelled.

"no it can't be…he should be dead!" Keiko shouted.

There stood Kage with a smirk plastered on his pale face.  "Hello again…" he said. "Not you…you bastard, you're supposed to be dead!" Hiei hissed out. 

"Well sorry to disappoint you…my friend…" Kage whispered. 

"Kage…do you know these people…" The girl with purple hair asked. "Yes of course Mina…you see that girl with brown hair…?" Kage asked her. "What's so special about her…?" Mina asked. "She's the one…" Kage smiled.

"Oh don't make me laugh…wait…" Mina said sniffing the air. "Oh my gosh…your right that's her…she's the one!" Mina said glaring a Keiko.

"Would someone please explain this to ME!" Keiko yelled out. "Sis-sis calm down…" Meera whispered. 

 Kage stared at Keiko as if trying to read her soul.

"Take your eyes off her your fight is with me!" Hiei said running towards Kage. "How I pity you…" Kage said disappearing.  Hiei immediately stopped and looked around. "Where is he…?" Hiei whispered.

Out of nowhere Kage appeared and stabbed Hiei in the left shoulder. 

"Hiei!" Keiko yelled.  Hiei fell down but quickly got up again. "You can't get rid of me that easily.." Hiei hissed.

"Hey you girl…your dead!" Mina called out calling the winds. "As you can see I can control the wind…you have the power I need so your dead!" Mina said releasing the winds. 

Meera scooped up Keiko and dodged the attack. "What the hell do you think your doing!" Meera called out. "Trying to kill HER!" Mina screamed out. "Over my dead BODY!" Meera cried.  "You know that can be arranged…!" Mina screeched out releasing the winds again.  "What the….!" Meera shouted jumping out of the way.

"Well since your taking care of that nuisance I'll dispose of the reincarnation!" The man with emerald green eyes called. "Oh no you don't!" Yusuke called out stepping in front of Keiko. "You have to go through me first!"

"What a waste of time!" The man shouted gathering plants around him. "I can control plants and the earthy ground…my name is Sano!" Sano shouted outstretching his arms making deadly plants attack Yusuke.

"This is just great!" Yusuke shouted blasting every plant that got in his way. "A little help here!" He shouted. "I'm a little occupied!" Kuwabara said helping Meera. "I'll help!" Kurama shouted running towards Yusuke.

*** ***

"Hey you what are you trying to do!" Hiei asked pointing his sword to Kage. "We need her power so we need her dead." Kage simply answered. 

Hiei charged towards him once again. "You never learn!" Kage screamed out.

*** ***

"Well now that your by yourself…" The orange haired demon hissed out heading towards Keiko. "I know how to fight so don't under estimate me!" Keiko shouted out sending a blast towards the demon. "How pitiful…let's heat things up…" he said while forming a fireball in his right hand. "Humph… fire… figures…now what's your name!" Keiko shouted. "It's Magna…" He whispered,

"Now that's a stupid name!" She said again sending a blast towards him. "You can't beat me!" The demon shouted looking around confusingly. "Where are you!?" He screamed. "Right here!" Keiko said blasting him in the stomach.

He fell over holding on to his stomach. "Apparently I can beat you…"Keiko whispered smiling to herself.

*** ***

The fight between Hiei and Kage was still not over. Kage noticed that Keiko had just defeated Magna and he became angry.  "Why angry all of a sudden?" Hiei asked.  Kage just smiled and shot a blast to Hiei. It passed Hiei's head and whizzed away. "You missed…" Hiei said smirking. "Now who said you were my target!" Kage smiled. The blast headed strait towards Keiko who had no idea what was happening.

"What!?" Hiei cried. "Your so called lover should be dead in a minute!" Kage yelled. 

"You bastard!" Hiei said turning and running to help Keiko. 

Keiko quickly turned around and saw the blast she screamed and covered her face. She didn't feel the blast but she heard someone scream. She quickly uncovered her face and saw Hiei block the blast…it fully hit him. She had never heard him scream in pain before. 

Everyone turned towards the scream and saw Hiei getting hit by the powerful blast. It all seemed to happen in slow motion…the blast hit him…he screamed…and he fell to the ground motionless. Keiko's screaming could be heard. She ran towards Hiei hugging his head. "Don't you dare be dead!" Keiko screamed kissing him on the forehead.

He just lied there motionless not moving a muscle. Keiko just stared her eyes lifeless. 

"He's dead…" Keiko whispered out.

A/N: Is HIEI really, dare I say it DEAD! No he's not ,so don't get mad at me, he is not dead! I repeat he is not dead! Come on Hiei is not going to die from a blast…unless I want him to be dead. ****A bunch of fan girls glare****  Okay, okay he's alive!** **runs away from fan girls****

Please review!!!!! 


	11. What Now?

**What Now…?**

A/N: Hey It's me again! I am so sorry if I haven't updated in a while…actually I don't remember when was the last time I updated -.-! Anyways! You see Hiei is not dead! He's Alive! Um…now for chapter 11!

OH and today is September 11…so people please honor the people who lost their lives. They well always be known as hero's.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho!

Meera stared at Keiko and yelled out… "Oh come on stop kidding!" But Keiko just stared at her ,eyes lifeless, tears falling down her face."H-he can't be dead…." Meera whispered.  

Keiko glared at Kage and jumped up into the ring. "How could you!?" She hissed out.

"Well he wasn't my target Keiko…you were…he just got in my way…" Kage said while an evil smirk reached his lips. 'He died trying to save me….' Keiko thought. "It's all my fault…" Keiko whispered.

Meera quickly caught what Keiko had said. " No little sis-sis it is not your fault!" Meera called out. "It is…" Keiko mumbled tears never stopping. 

"Yes it's all your fault Keiko…." Kage said. 'Yes keep blaming yourself my dear…it'll make it easier for me.' Kage thought. 

"Keiko it was not your fault…Hiei saved you because he loved you…he loved you Keiko!" Meera yelled.

"Loved…You use the word Loved…which is past tense…" Keiko paused. "He's dead now so he can't love me anymore!" Keiko screamed rage filling her eyes. 

"Keiko NO!" Meera yelled. "Calm down!"

"Calm down…you tell me to calm down after the one I love had just been KILLED!" Keiko shrieked loudly yelling to the skies. A bright light filled the area and when it died down there stood Keiko. Or what was supposed to be Keiko. There was a lady at least Kurama's height. Her hair was silver and her eyes an emerald green. She was in a silver gown that reached her ankles and she smiled.

"It's nice to be back!" she spoke. 

A/N: Okay people I know it's short but I'll leave it there. Bye!!!!!

A/N: Did you obviously think  I would leave you there.

Meera stared at the woman. "Who the hell are you!" she yelled. "Where's Keiko!?" Botan screamed. "She's gone that girl was getting so annoying…!" The woman spoke.

"What are you talking about!" Meera shouted. "You see my name is Seline and I'm the leader of the elements…" Seline said pointing at the group at her right hand side. 

"What happened to Keiko!?" Kuwabara shouted. "She's gone…I took over her body!" Seline roared. "Your kidding!" Meera shouted tears brimming her eyes.

"What's going on…" Hiei whispered while getting up. The others just stared at him. Then it hit Meera.

"You…You pretended that Hiei was dead to get Keiko MAD!" Meera shouted.

"Wow you caught on quickly young one…or should I say sis-sis…it was much easier for me to come out when she was on an emotional break down." Seline said while smiling. 

"What the hell…bring her BACK!" Hiei yelled.  "Sorry!" She whispered.

"Keiko I know your still there fight!" Meera yelled. "What's the use you pest!" Sano said while directing his plants on Meera. Meera never moved an inch. "Watch out!" Kuwabara yelled picking up Meera and taking her out of harms way. 

"Kuwabara do something!" Meera said crying in his chest.

"I'm sorry I can't…" He whispered trying to calm her down.

"Why….why!?" Hiei yelled. "Well we had no use for the girl I took hiding in her body when mine was to weak to beat the enemies…my team has been waiting for me to awake…" Seline whispered.

"You can't do this…bring her back!" Meera cried trying to charge for Seline. "Are you crazy!" Kuwabara said holding her back.

Hiei charged for this so called leader but was only thrown back. "Let me fight!" Meera said trying to get out of Kuwabara's hold. "No you could get killed!"

"Please…!"Meera screamed finally passing out of fatigue and depression. "Meera are you okay!" Kuwabara said shaking her.

Hiei again tried his best to kill this witch…but again failed. He was beaten up after a few minutes her power was truly strong. "You are worthless true love will only Kill you!" Seline said stepping towards Hiei. "Now you die!" She said making a blast appear on her hand…but it was quickly stopped. "What the hell!" Seline called out.

"You will not!" Keiko said. "Stay out of this you stupid girl!" "No!"

"Keiko is that you!" Hiei said. "Yes it is!" Keiko said. "Get out…!" Seline screamed. "No…give me my body back!" Keiko cried. "Hmm that's it!" Seline said placing a hand on her forehead. Keiko screamed and soon her voice died away.

"KEIKO!" Hiei called out. "She's gone now!" Seline said stepping to kill Hiei. "No!" Keiko's voice was heard again. The blast ended up facing Seline hitting her dead center in the stomach.

"Keiko…no…KIEKO!"  Hiei yelled. 

"Hiei I'm sorry I had to…I…I love you!" Keiko said returning to her true form falling lifeless to the floor. "What!" Kage screamed in anger. Then he to disappeared in flames as did the others. "I guess they couldn't survive without their leader…" Botan whispered.

"Keiko please wake up…." Hiei said. Keiko looked up and looked into his eyes touching his gentle face. "I love you…" She said. "Don't say that you sound like your going to leave forever!" Hiei cried hugging her. 

"Keiko!" Her father cried running towards her. "No…please don't let me lose her…I lost one loved one…please not another." Her father cried. 

Wind blew from a distance on to Keiko's lifeless body blowing flower petals over the wound. 

**In Keiko's head**

"Where am I ?" Keiko asked looking around. "OH know I'm dead…no Hiei…father….sis-sis…" Keiko cried. "Huh what's that…?" Keiko said looking at a petal fall on her face…a yellow rose petal. Keiko picked it up and looked at her hands they were so small. "I'm a kid again" Keiko whispered. "Hurry up Keiko!" a voice called. "Mother?" Keiko called running towards the voice. And there stood her mother as beautiful as ever carrying a basket of yellow roses. "Why yellow mama?" Keiko all of a sudden asked her. 'where did that come from' Keiko thought. 'I'm reliving my past!'

"Yellow's my favorite color…it shows that there's hope." "Hope?" little Keiko asked. "Yes hope is shows that nothing is over until you want it to be over…but if you stay strong you'll always succeed in everything." Her mother laughed. "Look mama here's another rose …ouch!" Keiko said pricking her finger on a thorn. "Watch it honey…" Her mother whispered. "Here" She said while putting a yellow rose petal and putting it around her cut. "Mama why not a band-aid." "Because hope heals all wounds.!" Her mother whispered hugging Keiko.

**Not in Keiko's Head**

"Hope heals all wounds…" Keiko whispered. "She's alive…." Hiei sighed hugging her tightly.

A/N: How did you like that! Was it good was it, was it!

Review bye!


	12. It's Finally Over, Right?

**It's Finally Over...Right?**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho!

Keiko woke up in a nice soft bed. She looked around her and saw Hiei asleep on the chair on her right. She smiled 'He's always there for me' she thought.  Just then she was interrupted with someone yelling.

"Where is she!?" Meera yelled. "Meera stop yelling…she's over here…" Kuwabara said pulling Meera to Keiko.

"Little Sis-Sis!" Meera yelled hugging her sister.

"What's all the commotion about…" Hiei whispered getting up from his slumber. He quickly looked up and saw Keiko awake, he rushed over to her and hugged her as well.

"You guys act as if I was dead…oh wait I was dead…only for a little while though" Keiko said while smiling.

"Don't you ever do that again you jerk!" Meera said while hitting Keiko on the shoulder. "What was that for!" Keiko cried. 

"Don't worry Keiko you worried her…she fainted because she was frightened and stressed" Kuwabara said.

"I'm sorry sis-sis…" Keiko whispered. "Just don't do that again…" Meera said smiling. "Is she awake….?" A voice said from the door. It was her father. "Keiko I am so glad your awake…" Her father said hugging her.

"Where are the others…?" Keiko asked. "They went out…" Meera said. "I have a question.." Kuwabara said. "What was the deal with the yellow rose petals." He finished saying.

"Oh I can explain that…" Keiko said.

Then Keiko told the story of her flashback. Everyone stared at her in aw. "Oh My Gosh…I remember she always had those roses in a crystal vase…I remember trying to get one for you Keiko…since it was your birthday…and you always seemed fond of the roses." Meera said pausing before continuing. "I couldn't find any in the forest so I remembered the vase…I reached for it and knocked it down…causing it to crash all over the place…I caught myself from falling on top of the glass by stopping my fall with my hands and knees…I cut myself all over."

"Yeah I remember…I saw you falling…mother went quickly over to you and cleaned your cuts…" Keiko said.

"Yeah…she bandaged me up…and when I woke up the next day I found rose petals all over the place…" Meera said smiling. 

"I told you your mother was still with us" Their father said hugging them both. 

"So when's the wedding!" Their father said nudging Keiko. "Dad not you too!" Keiko said going red.

"Ha you look so funny!" Meera said laughing. "And how about you and that baka… you two seem to be together often…" Hiei said while smirking.

"OH SHUT UP!" Meera said blushing. "Who are you calling a baka…Meera is not a baka!" Kuwabara said putting his arm around Meera's waist.

"I don't think he was talking about me Kuwabara!" Meera said angry while the others had sweatdrops.

"What…are you calling me a baka!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Oh my gosh…" Meera said walking out. "Hey Meera wait up!" Kuwabara yelled running after her. "I'll leave you two alone.." Her father said walking off. 

"I can't believe your sister is with that baka…" Hiei said sitting next to Keiko on the bed. "Just leave her alone…" Keiko whispered. "Keiko…I'm so glad your alive" He said while hugging her. "Me too" She said while leaning back into his chest. "It's finally over right?" She whispered.

"Yes Keiko it's finally over…" He said while kissing her on the forehead and looking out the window.

"Good" She said sleep taking over her.

"I think…" He whispered the last words to himself, as a flash of silver passed by outside.

A/N: I'm sorry if it was short! Please review! Tell me if I should continue! BYE!


	13. No Why Again?

No…Why Again?!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho!

A/N: I'm going to continue my story…! Yeah for me! Anyways…if u want me to update on my other story just tell me which one okay? Well anyway on with the story…

Its been three months since that little incident…everyone was living a normal life. Keiko was now living with Meera and her father. Yes she was still with Hiei. Botan and Yusuke are still together living a happy life. Meera and Kuwabara are over since the appearance of Yukina. But Meera's happy she's seeing Kurama now.

"Keiko wait up…do you know how hard it is to run in this skirt!" Meera said running behind Keiko. "Oh come on Meera you've been going to school for 3 months…you think you would have gotten used to it already" Botan said running behind Meera. "Hold on why are we running!" Meera said stopping. 

"I don't know weren't we supposed to meet some people?" Botan asked scratching her head.

"Our boyfriends you idiots!" Keiko said smacking them both upside their heads. "Oh YEAH!" Botan and Meera said in unison.

"I swear!" Keiko sighed.

"Hey you guys took forever!" Yusuke yelled. "These two nimrods forgot they had boyfriends!" Keiko said pointing at Meera and Botan. "Shut up…we did not forget…well…" "We did not forget!" Botan said laughing nudging Meera in the stomach.  "Oh…Yeah!" Meera said smiling.

"I don't trust that smile" Kurama said hugging Meera. "Sure whatever…" Meera said. "So…what's the deal?" Keiko said.

"What can't we just talk to our girlfriends…" Yusuke said. "Okay cut the crap what is it?" Meera said.

"We need you as bait to get a monster to come…" Hiei whispered. "What…like hell no!" Keiko said. 

"Come on Kieko this is supposed to be a strong demon and he or she is searching for a girl with great power…" Hiei said. "Ha… I can understand Keiko…but me and Meera…Ha!" Botan said laughing while Meera glared at her.

"Well come on we need to get ready…tomorrow we work out the plan.." Yusuke said. "Well I gotta go home I have homework…bye Hiei…" Keiko said kissing him on the cheek and running off.  "So Kurama what do you want to do today?" Meera asked.

"Oh no you don't you have homework too...let's go!" Keiko said dragging Meera away. "Hey I'm the older sister you listen to me!" Meera yelled. 

"Yeah sure" "Hey let's take a shortcut through her" Meera said stepping into the woods. 

"Now let's see…I think it's this way…wait…no…this way…" 

"Meera we're lost aren't we!" Keiko sighed. "Um no…we just don't know where we are!" 

"Your hopeless!"

"What's that noise…" Keiko said. "I don't know...wait watch it!" Meera said pushing Keiko out of the way. "It's a sword with a note"

"What does it say?" Meera asked.

"I'm back…." Keiko whispered.

"I'm back…what's that mean?" Meera said. "Hey what's that…" Meera said getting a silver hair.

"I'm back" Keiko whispered again as something jumped out of the bushes straight for her. 

"Keiko!…" Meera yelled.

A/N: Okay it's short I know! Sorry! Review! If you didn't like it I'm sorry…that's all I could think of. I'm sick right now so please excuse me.


	14. Guess Who's Back

**Guess Who's Back…**

A/N: Okay the other Hiei and Keiko fanfic that I made is already finished…so sorry I can't update that one unless an idea pops into my head. OH and Ken no Kakera thanks so much for caring you're the best! 

_And Hiei_Fan that's a great idea for a fanfic.  And I'll try to put more Hiei/Keiko fluff for you kiwiecat and for the other readers who want more fluff._

_And Kage did not come back… no it's someone else! _

_Disclaimer: I will never ever own the great Yu Yu Hakusho…_

Keiko quickly jumped out of the way avoiding the demon who was ready to kill her. There stood Seline smirking at the sisters. "Aren't you supposed to be dead…I…I…thought Keiko killed you!" Meera shouted. "You cannot get rid of me that easily you worthless demons!" Seline yelled out. 

"This can't be possible your just a spirit how did you survive without a body!" Keiko yelled. "It's very easy to find a body dear" Seline answered.

"Don't tell me you killed someone!" Meera said clenching her fists. "No my friend Mina was dieing so why not use hers…though it took sometime to get used to it and become stronger." Seline answered.

"You took one of your own comrades bodies?" Keiko asked.

"Well why waste a perfectly good body" Seline said while smiling.

"That's just wrong!" Meera said.  "That's terrible how can you do that!" Keiko hissed out her eyes glowing white.

"Hey sis-sis what's wrong?" Meera asked walking closer to Keiko, only being thrown back by the force of Keiko's power.

"Keiko what's wrong?" Meera asked again. Keiko did not answer. "Why is it that you want to destroy me!" Keiko asked looking at Seline. "That's true your soul is not in her anymore so what do you want with her!" Meera asked.

"She's stronger than me…she still contains the power that I have but she also contains more…she's pure hearted not a speck of hatred in sight…but I can change that…" Seline explained.

A staff formed in Keiko's hand the with each element symbol engraved on it. And like before they each glowed a magnificent color.  "So you plan on fighting me…" Seline said.

"Of course" Keiko whispered out. "Then that settles it…it's a fight to the death!" Seline laughed out. "What a shame…I have to see me reincarnation die."

"Wait Keiko you can't fight…your not ready…you still haven't completed the training for those powers you contain." Meera shouted.

"I don't care she deserves to die."

Keiko ran towards Seline her staff glowing white. The staff made a direct hit on Seline's stomach which knocked the air out of her. "So you did get strong…well I need to beat you some other way."

A bright red light formed around Seline and when it dimmed there stood Keiko's mother.

"Mom" Keiko whispered out her power dieing down. "Yes Keiko it's your mother" 

"No Keiko don't believe her she's lying….!" Meera shouted only to be knocked out by a demon from behind her.

"Stupid demon now to work out my plan.." Seline said touching Meera's forehead.

"Oh mom I'm so glad to see you!" Keiko said hugging her mother. "As am I…how's the family"

"Oh we're fine we just all miss you so much!"

"I'm glad" Her mother answered.

Meera walked up to them. "Hey Meera look it's mother she's back!"

"I see" Meera said flexing her claws ready to strike.

"What are you doing!?" Keiko asked. "Getting rid of this stupid woman!" Meera said killing her mother.

"What you do that for it was mother!" Keiko shouted.

"Yes I know and she was in the way….just like she was in the way in the past." Meera said looking at Keiko.

"In the past…" Keiko whispered. And when she looked up a Meera again she saw the demon who killed her mother way back then. "You…you killed her!" Keiko yelled getting angry. "Took you long enough!" Meera said.

"Great my plan has worked…making them go against each other was so easy…their feelings for their mother are their weaknesses…it was so easy to make Meera believe that she killed her mother…even though she didn't…yes emotions are weaknesses…" Seline said.

"I can't believe you Meera!" Keiko said glowing white again ready to attack Meera with her staff. "Well believe it" Meera said getting her blades ready to fight.

*** ***

"No sir I haven't seen them but I'll help you look I'll be right there…" Yusuke said to Keiko's father over the phone. "So what's the problem?" Hiei asked.

They were all in a meeting that was held…Yusuke was calling for Keiko and Meera to come and that's where he found out they were missing. "Meera and Keiko didn't go home." Yusuke said.

"What?" Hiei said. "Well he can't find them anywhere…let's go help" Yusuke said getting his jacket. "Yes of course" Botan and the others stated.

*** ***

Keiko and Meera were both badly hurt… Meera had the disadvantage…Keiko was indeed truly strong.

"Your going to pay for killing mother!" Keiko shouted.

"And how?" Meera shouted back.

"Like this" Keiko said power forming in the tip of her staff. "Two can play that game" Meera said doing the same with her blades.  

"Hey I found them!" Botan yelled. "Oh good…what are they doing!" Kuwabara shouted.

"Looks like their fighting…probably training" Yusuke said.

"Now you DIE!" Keiko yelled. They each let go of their blasts and they both hit there targets.

"I don't think that was training!" Hiei said running over to Keiko.

But when the smoke dimmed no one was there…but a note…a simple small note.

Emotions are weaknesses and to prove my point 

_Take these to foolish girls as an example_

_They each killed each other over their feelings for their mother_

_One believing she killed the mother and the other out for revenge_

_Now they're gone never to be seen again_

Hiei gave the note to the father and kneeled down crying. "Keiko…" he whispered out.

"What you crying for you big baby…!" A voice called out. "Come on no ones dead!" Another voice called out.

A/N: IF it's complicating I'm sorry but the explanation will be in the next chapter. Guess who's voices those are. Anyways please review.


	15. Author's Note

Author's Note

I know you hate these but I'm at writers block right now….I'll update later.

Meera and Keiko are not dead! The Seline girl is still alive.

Oh and I can't update the Roberto/Laura fic because I ran out of ideas…if one magically pops into my head I'll update but so far none have.

Thank you for all the reviews…

Crystal Unicorn2

Ken No Kakera

neo

Hiei_Fan

kiwiecat

MirokuHoushi

Star Moon

animerocker

Keiori

Neo Queens kaibas bride

DemonLady1

HorseGirl4

MatchmakerAngel

Pam

black canary

Kyandoru

Boomerang-chan

Mystical Miyuki

Buffybot76

Hieiz-Vegetaz-luver

midnight3498

old lady heart heart

Saelbu

David

Thank you all again, you're the best!!!!!

Give me ideas PLEASE!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!

PLEASE!!!!!!

PLEASE!!!!!!

PLEASE!!!!!!

PLEASE!!!!!!

PLEASE!!!!!!

PLEASE!!!!!!

PLEASE!!!!!!

PLEASE!!!!!!

PLEASE!!!!!!

PLEASE!!!!!!

PLEASE!!!!!!

Anywayz BYE!


	16. Somehow My Life Changed for the Better

**Somehow My Life Changed for the Better….**

A/N: hi I'm back. Thanks Crystal Unicorn2 for your support when I need ideas I'll email you okay.

**_Thank you all for reading my so called story. I'm so glad you all enjoy it._**

****

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho_**

****

"What?" Hiei said looking up. And there stood Keiko and Meera a little battered up but they were alive.

"I thought you two were dead!" Botan said hugging them both.

"What was the deal…why were you fighting against each other?" Hiei asked hugging Keiko.

"It was nothing" she said kissing him.

"It was all an act to buy us some time" Meera said.

"An act?" Kurama asked. "Yes an act…she thinks we killed each other…" Keiko whispered out.

"But why were you fighting in the first place" Their father asked.

"Well you see she made a replica of mother and Keiko let her guard down and ran to our so called mother" Meera said. "Then while I was busy with mother Seline tried to control Meera…of course Meera's acting is real good" Keiko continued.

"Of course…I killed the replica of mother and we pretended to fight then on…now she thinks we're dead…which gives us time to figure out how to defeat this monster" Meera said. 

"Oh now I get it" Botan stated. "That's very smart" Kurama added.

"Yes I know…well I better get home acting can be such a hard task!" Meera said dramatically. "Sure it is!" Kurama said following her.

"Well we're glad your alright but we better head off too…come on guys" Yusuke said as the rest followed leaving Keiko, Hiei, and her father behind.

"I'm going to make sure Meera doesn't make a mess of things" Her father said walking off.

"So that just leaves us alone here" Keiko said. "Keiko you know your in danger" Hiei said looking at her.

"I know but I think I can handle myself." 

"No I won't let you handle it yourself…I'll be there by your side!" Hiei said hugging her tightly. She looked up at him tears in her eyes. "Do you mean it?" She asked.

He looked down at her beautiful face…sure it was different she now had black hair and emerald eyes…but that only added to her beauty. Her hair blew in the wind as she awaited her answer.

"Of course I mean it….why wouldn't I?" He said kissing her soft lips. "It's funny…" Keiko mumbled.

"What is?" He asked. "I never thought that my life would end up like this…to tell you the truth I thought I would still be going to school, and one day growing up to be a successful business woman.." Keiko said.

"And you don't like how destiny has changed your life?" Hiei asked looking down at her. "No I'm not saying that…I'm glad now I'm with you…" Keiko said hugging him, resting her head on his chest.  "I'm glad you feel that way" He said. 

"Hiei are you still going to keep the promise…?" Keiko asked looking up at him. "Which one?" he asked.

"The one where you said you would never hurt me" She whispered. 

"Yes I'll always keep that promise…" He said kissing her passionately.

Keiko regretfully pulled away for air. "That was nice" She said this time she kissed him passionately…knocking them both to the ground. Again they both broke the kiss for air. She looked up at the stars and smiled.

"I'm glad I'm with you Hiei" She said looking at him.

"I feel the same way…" Hiei said hugging her close. They both looked up into the starry sky.

"You know…what would you do if I died?" Keiko asked. "Don't say that!" He said tickling her.

"Okay…I give I'm sorry!" she laughed.

"I couldn't bare it if you died!" He said hugging her.

"I love you Hiei" She said. "What?" He asked. "I love you" She said again.

"I love you too…" He said looking down only to find a sleeping Keiko with a smile on her face.

"O love you so much" He said hugging her tighter, he too falling asleep.

And there in the moonlight they slept the night… together.


	17. Final Battle?

**_Final Battle…?_****__**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho!!!!_

Hi People's…wazzup..! Well sorry if this is like…um really late but I have school and all that junk. Excuses, excuses I know…Well on with the story!

****

"Hello anybody there?" Meera asked knocking on Keiko's head. "Uh…what?" Keiko mumbled getting up. Hiei noticing that Keiko was not in his arms woke up slowly. 

_"what's going on" he asked._

_"oh we were just looking for you because Keiko Never SHOWED UP AT HOME!" Meera shouted. "Okay I get the point!" Keiko shot back._

_"There was no need to shout Meera" Kurama said. "Tell me about it…" Hiei mumbled getting up. "Okay what happened?" Meera asked suspiciously. "Nothing…Meera what's wrong with you…what are you thinking!?" Keiko said glaring at her. "oh nothing…nothing at all" _

_"That doesn't sound to convincing" Hiei whispered glaring at Meera too. "Now Meera let's not jump to conclusions… we weren't here so have no say in this." Kurama stated._

_"Why do you have to be so darn smart…and right" Meera mumbled to herself._

_"Excuse me" "Oh nothing"_

_***_

_"So those brats are still alive!" Seline said slamming her fist into her desk. "How can that be…those brats had this thing planned all along…how can I be so stupid!" Seline yelled to herself. _

_She looked out of the window of the house she was staying in. "I should have known that Keiko wasn't that naïve enough to believe that her long dead mother…was suddenly alive."_

_"How do I defeat someone who has the exact same power as me and maybe even more…" She whispered glaring at the skies out the window which were now turning gray. "Good a little rain, just what I needed."_

_***_

_"So when do you think that psycho witch is going to come back?" Meera asked. "Meera you can't take this so carelessly she's very strong" Kurama said. "Yes I know but…"_

_"But nothing" Keiko interrupted. "We will find a way to defeat her…but then again."_

_"No, no buts…like you said Keiko…" Hiei said._

_"Exactly!" Botan said coming out from the bushes. "Were you there all along?" Meera asked. "Well yeah!" Botan said. "your weird" Meera said. "Weird…look who's talking." Yusuke said stepping out of the bushes too. "Okay what is the deal with you people hiding in the bushes!" Meera shouted. "I really don't know it looks kind of fun…like a sneaky detective spying…type of fun" Kuwabara said stepping out from behind a tree._

_"And you were saying" Meera said talking to Yusuke. "Okay I'm wrong…there's actually other people weirder than you."_

_"Now that isn't very nice" Keiko said. 'Although it's true' she thought in her head._

_"Aww it's raining…who brought and umbrella?"Botan asked._

_"Oww…this rain burns!" Keiko said rubbing her arm. "What are you talking about Keiko?" Hiei asked her. "It doesn't burn it's just water" Meera said. _

_"No it burns!" Keiko said again walking under a tree._

_"What's wrong?" Hiei asked standing in front of her._

_"Keiko…come to me alone!" A voice called out. "What the hell was that?" Yusuke asked._

_"She's calling me…" Keiko whispered. "No Keiko you can't go without us…" Hiei said._

_"No I must!" Keiko shouted running towards a certain direction._

_"Keiko…" Hiei said trying to run after her only being stopped by Kurama. "No she must do this alone"_

_"She can't…she's not ready!" Hiei yelled. "He's right Hiei she has to go alone" Meera whispered. "How can you say that, she's your sister!" Hiei said glaring at her._

_"I know that…but I can't do anything…" Meera said looking down at the earthy ground._

_"So we just leave her to fight by herself…" Botan whispered. "Exactly" Kurama stated. _

_"I can't believe you people would actually let her fight on her own…what is wrong with you!" Hiei said turning and running away._

_"He's going to try and find her isn't he?" Kuwabara asked. "Yes but he'll never be able to find her…and if he does who knows if he'll make it on time." Meera mumbled._

_"And what do you mean make it on time?" Yusuke asked._

_"She might not make it…"_

_Everyone just stared at the ground trying hard not to give up the little hope they had left._

_***_

_"If you want I fight I'll give you a fight!" Keiko said running to the voice. "Hello" Seline said stepping out of the shadows. "Seline…I see you still want to fight?" Keiko said._

_"Of course…now get ready to die…this is your final battle!" Seline said running towards Keiko._

_A/N: Okay that's done. Sorry If it's lame but…um…I've been having a hard time right now. Please read and review!_


	18. The Battle That Ends All

**The Battle That Ends All….**

_A/N: Hello again! I am so sorry if I rushed through the story! I'm glad you all enjoy it!_

Seline charged to Keiko punching her into her stomach sending Keiko flying into a tree.  "Now Keiko I know your not this weak" Seline stated.

"I'm not!" Keiko shouted sending a blast towards Seline who quickly dodged just in time. "You seem to be getting better in controlling your powers!" Seline said jumping towards Keiko trying to slash her with her blade.

"Your too slow" Keiko whispered jumping out of the way.

"And you underestimate me!" Seline shrieked cutting Keiko in the leg with a second blade she had hidden under her sleeve. Keiko fell to the ground holding her leg in pain. "Now that should hold you down." Seline whispered jumping in front of Keiko.

Keiko only smiled and tripped Seline sticking her staff at the side of Seline's head. "Do you want to die now…!" Keiko hissed out. Seline just smiled and touched Keiko's face.

Keiko stood there shocked she couldn't move. "Now to take what's rightfully mine!" Seline shouted as a wisp of white came out of Keiko's mouth. "I need my soul back" Seline finished. 

"Oh no you don't!" Hiei shouted knocking Seline down to the ground.

"Why do you tend to interfere in other's business!" Seline screamed out. "Keiko's business is also mine and I promised her that I wouldn't  hurt her…and by letting her fight this battle alone I would've broken my promise….and I will keep it!" Hiei said charging towards Seline again. 

"I swear you never learn!" Seline said dodging his attack.  "And neither do you!" Keiko yelled sending a blast to Seline which threw her into a number of trees.

Keiko quickly got up and smiled at her accomplishment. Then she fell to the ground holding her stomach in pain trying hard not to cry out.

"Keiko what's wrong!?" Hiei asked running to her side. "I really don't know!" Keiko said clutching her stomach again falling fully into the ground crying.

"You really don't think you can get rid of me that easily do you!?" Seline said walking out holding her stomach in pain trying to stay still.

"I got half your soul Keiko so if I have pain also do you!" Seline said triumphantly. "And how do you find that funny!" A voice shouted from behind. 

Seline quickly turned around and was face to face with Meera. "Oh so you actually showed up."

"Not only her we all did!" Yusuke said from behind followed by the others.

"And what are you going to do kill me…you know you can't , you'll kill Keiko with me" Seline whispered out smiling.

"SO not TRUE!" Meera said smiling. "We figured out what you used to drain her soul out…if Keiko is your reincarnation then she can do the same thing you did to her…" Botan said.

"But…no…" Seline stuttered. "No…Yes!" Kuwabara said getting Seline and holding her in place. "Come one Keiko" Hiei said helping her up.

"But how if I don't know…" Keiko whispered already losing consciousness. "It'll come to you" Meera said. Keiko went up to Seline and touched her forehead. "You won't be able to!" Seline said glaring at Keiko.

Keiko closed her eyes and concentrated focusing on what spirit energy she had left.  Spirit energy flowed around her hand flowing over Seline's body. "How…" Seline asked being frozen in place.

Keiko shut her eyes tightly trying to draw what little soul Seline had taken away.  

She felt faint and almost fell over but felt strong arms hold her up. "Come on Keiko don't give up…" Hiei said.

"I won't…" Keiko whispered draining the last of her soul out of Seline.

"You fools…I'm still alive and can still kill you all!" Seline shouted. "That's where your wrong!" Meera said.

"I'll take care of this…" Hiei said. He stood before Seline and did his Jao Ensatsu Kokuryuha attack, killing Seline leaving nothing in sight. 

He turned and saw Keiko stumble to the floor unconscious and quickly ran over to her. "It's finally over…" Meera whispered tears flowing down. "Yes it is" Kurama said hugging her.

"I told you Keiko that I would always keep my promise…" Hiei whispered hugging her tightly as if she was about to disappear.

_A/N: IF it was short I'm sorry…it's just that I just got my report card today and I did pass it's just that my friend um like didn't and she's like giving me a hard time about it! Anywayz bye!!!!___


	19. A Picture to Remember The End

A Picture to Remember The End…

A/N: This is the final Chapter! FINALLY IT'S OVER! Oh and Ken no Kakera if you really think about it Seline is like Kikyo…Oh I hate Kikyo.  Sorry If I offended anyone by saying that!

_ Well let's get on with the Final Chapter…_

Keiko awoke feeling arms hugging her tightly. She looked up and saw a sleeping Hiei, she tried to get up but it hurt just to get up.

"Don't bother walking you still need to rest…" Hiei said rubbing his eyes. "Thank you…" Keiko whispered.

"Huh?" 

"You never left my side and you defeated Seline for me…thank you so much!" Keiko said hugging him tightly.

"Your welcome…" He whispered embracing her back.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Meera said walking in. "Huh…oh no not at all" Keiko said letting go of the embrace.

"Ha…actually you did…" Hiei stated. Meera only glared at him.

"Keiko I'm sorry I wasn't there for you right away…it's just that I thought I would only get in the way…I was so stupid not to follow you.." Meera cried hugging her younger sister tightly.

"It's okay I understand…" Keiko said.

"Well I don't!" Hiei said glaring at Meera. "You weren't there when she needed you Meera what kind of a sister is that!" Hiei shouted. "I eventually got there Hiei…okay…I'm sorry if it wasn't earlier…but I got to her and I noticed my god damn stupid mistake!" Meera shouted back at him.

Hiei was taken aback and only nodded his head. "I still don't agree with your decision but like you said you at least made it there on time…" He whispered.

"Keiko I'm sorry…" Meera said again tears falling down her face. "It's okay sis-sis…at least you were there for me for when I needed you the most…" Keiko said smiling.

"Okay thank you" Meera said hugging her tightly and walking out of the room.

"Hiei there was no reason to shout at her like that…"

"But…"  "Hiei please understand it's okay…at least she was there…" Keiko whispered finding her hands real interesting at the time. "My hands they feel so weak…" Keiko said trying to move them only wincing in pain.

"Your still to weak…" Hiei said hugging her from behind. "And how about you that was some great amount of energy that you used to defeat her…"

"I'll live…" Hiei whispered into her hair.

"I love you Hiei…" Keiko whispered. "And I will always love you…" He said turning her around and kissing her full on the lips. "Um…am I interrupting something…?" Botan asked walking in. Keiko broke away smiling at Botan, "Of course not…" Keiko said. "Yes you are…" Hiei mumbled under his breath. "I'm just here to see if you were okay it's just that…OH KEIKO I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!!!!!" Botan blasted all of a sudden getting Keiko in a big bear hug. "Um…okay Botan I think she gets the point…don't suffocate her!" Hiei said getting Botan away from Keiko. "Oh I'm sorry it's just that I was worried…um well anyway I guess I'll leave…" And with that Botan walked out.

"I'm tired of this" Hiei said walking and locking the door. "What are you doing…?" Keiko asked.

"Making sure no body else bothers us again…" Hiei said kissing her on the lips as they both fall onto the bed.

***

"Hello are you guys in there…?"Meera called from outside Keiko's room. Keiko opened her eyes wondering who was yelling. "Yes we are what do you want?" Keiko shouted.

"Hey we're going to take a group picture…everyone is here…we think we should remember this exciting event…!" Meera shouted.

"Okay we're coming…"

"Pictures…I hate pictures…" Hiei said putting on his shirt. "Well you better take one!" Keiko said laughing. "So are you ready?" Hiei asked.

"Um no I'll meet you there…" Keiko said. "Okay…"

While putting on her shoes Keiko smiled. 'It's funny…" She thought.  'A few months ago I dreamt of still being in school and becoming a business lady…I had no siblings and my so called boyfriend had just broken up with me…I thought I would never find love again…and to make it worse my parents weren't even my real parents…' Keiko smiled again getting up and looking out her window.

'Now look at me now I'm with my real father and I have a sister…and to think I found someone I'll live the rest of my life with….I'm glad my life changed…In the end it turned out for the better…' 

"Hey are you going to stand there all day…?" Meera asked. "Yeah hurry up and let's get this torture over with…" Hiei said. Keiko turned to them and smiled and said "Yes everything turned out for the better…"

"Huh?" Hiei asked. "Nothing…" She said kissing him on the cheek and taking his hand.

"Now let's go take that picture…"

_A/N: Did you like the ending tell me if you did! Thank you all so,so,so much for reading my story and reviewing. But all things come to an end and this is one of those things. Thank you again…Bye!_


End file.
